¿Zuko? ¡Es Lee!
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Zuko no sigue a su hermana, ayuda a su tío y aunque este es encarcelado el equipo avatar logra salvarlo a él. Jet también va con ellos y Zuko dice llamarse Lee y no recordar nada de ser un príncipe ¿Pero qué paso? Jetko Oneshot


**¿Zuko? ¡Es Lee!**

**Resumen:** Zuko no sigue a su hermana, ayuda a su tío y aunque este es encarcelado el equipo avatar logra salvarlo a él. Jet también va con ellos y Zuko dice llamarse Lee y no recordar nada de ser un príncipe ¿Pero qué paso? Jetko Oneshot

.

Zuko miro a su hermana retirarse y luego a su tío que estaba atrapado. Era su decisión, bajo la mirada y miro sus manos, luego sintió un leve dolor de cabeza y se dio vuelta a ver a Iroh.

-¡tenemos que salir de aquí!- dijo simplemente mientras trataba de ayudarlo con sus espadas Dobles.

* * *

Azula le lanzo un rayo al avatar, casi matándolo. Para que puedan escapar Iroh los protegió a ellos y a su sobrino inconsciente que también estaba en el bisonte del avatar.

-¿Por qué Zuko no utilizo su fuego control contra Azula?- pregunto confundida Katara luego de curar a Aang. Zuko había caído inconsciente luego de que su hermana lanzara una llamarada contra él que sus espadas no pudieron evitar.

-¡No sé porque lo trajimos con nosotros! ¡Es un maestro fuego!- grito furioso Jet mirando al joven de la cicatriz, todos lo miraron.

-¡Jet! ¡Nos acaba de ayudar y no pudimos salvar a su tío!- se quejó Soka, Jet hiso una mueca de desdén y se sentó lejos del maestro fuego.

-Sí, él puede ayudarnos- hablo esta vez Toph –Aang necesitara un maestro fuego- murmuro. Con eso el tema entre ellos y los libertadores quedo zanjado. Zuko no despertó hasta una semana antes que Aang.

* * *

Zuko despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, noto algo confundido los rasgos de la nación del fuego que había en todos lados.

-¿Pero qué hago aquí?- murmuro mirando para los lados y recordando a su tío -¡Tío!- dijo algo asustado porque no recordaba nada más después de haber quedado inconsciente. Se levantó notando los vendajes de su brazo pero no les dio importancia, caminando por los pasillos hasta salir afuera.

Estaba en un barco de la nación del fuego… pero ¿Por qué?

-Zuko- dijeron un grupo de adolescentes totalmente desconocidos para él. Por inercia miro hacia atrás ¿Zuko?

-Bueno- Jet se levantó en seguida, haciendo que el otro retrocediera –Ahora tienes una decisión o te vas a poner del lado de todas esas escorias maestros fuego o nos ayudas y no te hacemos prisionero- dijo con rabia. Habían pasado como dos semanas, al final habían podido convencer a Jet de que Zuko no era tan malo.

-¿Dónde está mi tío?- pregunto frunciendo el ceño algo confundido, ese chico moreno lo había tacado en la casa de té porque… Zuko trago duramente ¿volvería a gritarle así?

Los demás chicos desconocidos se miraron entre sí.

-Zuko…

-¡Que no me llamo Zuko! ¡Mi nombre es Lee!- dijo mirándolos asombrado y algo asustado dando algunos pasos para atrás. Todos lo miraron sorprendidos pero Jet rodo los ojos.

-No es necesario que sigas con eso de "no soy un maestro fuego" ya lo sabemos- dijo el moreno exasperado ganándose una mirada confundida por el de la cicatriz –Bueno, ahora nos ayudaras a acabar esta guerra que tu nación empezó hace ya cien años ¿Sí o no?- dijo con desdén –Príncipe de la nación del fuego Zuko- todos esperaron una respuesta, pero no se esperaban lo que paso a continuación.

Zuko negó con la cabeza riendo levemente como que si le hubieran contado un chiste.

-¡Hablo enserio! ¿Guerra? ¿Príncipe? ¿Maestro fuego? No, en serio ¿Quiénes son ustedes y que hago o porque me trajeron a este barco?- dijo mirándolos con curiosidad

-No está mintiendo…- susurro Toph dejando a todos asombrados –En serio cree que es una broma- Zuko los miro confundido cuando todos los demás prácticamente se abalanzaron sobre él y lo ataron en una silla.

-¡¿Por qué hacen esto?!- grito furioso mientras resoplaba arrepentido por no haber buscado sus espadas apenas hubo despertado ¿Qué querrían todos esos locos con él?

-Entonces dinos quien crees que eres- dijo Jet sentándose en frente de él, Zuko frunció el ceño y negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no voy a hablar atado- dijo haciendo una mueca de enojo, todos suspiraron.

-Te desatamos, pero escuchas todo lo que tengamos que decir- dijo Katara, Zuko asintió levemente. Luego de volver a estar libre todos los del equipo avatar empezaron a hablar, contándole todo. La guerra, quien era él, porque pasó lo de Ba Sing Se, le contaron prácticamente todo lo que sabían. Incluso mencionaron a Azula y sus amigas, además de Ozai para ver si algo de eso lo ayudaba a salir del trance.

Mas el príncipe se mantenía con una expresión neutral y seria. Cuando todos terminaron de hablar él se levantó y negó con la cabeza.

-Ustedes me confunden, yo no soy… mmm… ¿Cómo era que decían?

-Zuko

-¡A! Yo no soy Zuko, me confunden. Yo me llamo Lee- dijo negando con la cabeza viéndolos algo asustado y dando pasos para atrás para escapar de esos locos que lo habían secuestrado.

-¡Como que si esa cicatriz que tienes pudiera repetirse!- dijo Jet. Lee rodo los ojos exasperado.

-¡Que no soy Zuko!- grito furioso antes de salir corriendo a encerrarse en la habitación. Por lo menos ahí dentro no había gente tratándolo de convencer que en realidad se llamaba Zuko, que era un maestro fuego ¡Y para colmo un príncipe! Lee se llegó a preguntar si ellos no se habían golpeado la cabeza bastante duro, porque lo de la guerra podía creerlo o más o menos, pero… ¿Todo lo demás? Nada tenía sentido.

* * *

Luego de varias horas escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta, al abrirla se encontró con el moreno. Frunció un poco el ceño cuando este entro y se sentó en una silla como que si el lugar le perteneciera.

-Bueno, puede que estemos confundidos y te hayamos confundido con otro chico ¿Está bien? Cuéntame quien eres, yo te are preguntas y veamos hasta donde puedes responder- dijo tranquilamente. Lee suspiro pero sonrió levemente antes de sentarse en su cama.

-Mi nombre es Lee, soy alguien del reino tierra. No nací en Ba Sing Se, yo nací en otra ciudad pero igual de grande, mi familia era muy rica ahí- empezó hablar mirando hacia el suelo, Jet asintió. Los demás le habían contado toda la historia de Zuko que sabían, así él podía hacer preguntas que tal vez le dé vuelvan sus recuerdos originales.

-¿Qué paso con tu madre?- dijo el libertador apoyando sus brazos en la rodilla y mirando los ojos oro. _Como el fuego_, pensó débilmente. Zuko le sonrió apenado.

-Ella murió en un ataque

-¿De quién?

-Unos asaltantes- dijo simplemente, Jet suspiro y acomodo su trigo.

-¿Y tu padre? ¿Por qué fuiste a Ba Sing Se? ¿Quién es tu tío?- Lee medio sonrió ante las preguntas, como que si supiera todas las respuestas.

-Mi padre falleció de una enfermedad, los políticos se quedaron con todas nuestras pertenencias y por eso venimos mi tío Mushi y yo a Ba Sing Se, para empezar de nuevo- el libertador asintió ante lo que el joven le contaba, Lee se sentía mejor de que el moreno no los estuviera acusando de que él era Zuko y simplemente escuchara sin poner objeciones.

-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Novia?- Zuko negó con la cabeza.

-Soy hijo único, no, al ser de clase alta no convivía con ningún otro niño o niña- suspiro. Jet se acercó a él causando que el otro se apartara con un ligero tinte rojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Cómo te hiciste esa cicatriz?- pregunto apartándose al notar que el príncipe se sentía algo incómodo por su cercanía. Zuko cerró los ojos y la acaricio levemente como recordándolo, para luego volver abrir sus ojos oro.

-Cuando tenía trece años mi padre llego borracho de algún lado, me grito que yo era una vergüenza y con uno de los palos incendiados que había en la chimenea me la hiso- dijo bajando la mirada apenado –Luego de eso hiso venir a mi tío a la casa para que me educara y cuidara, jamás he sido unido a mi padre y su perdida no me dolió demasiado- dijo lo último simplemente, como que si estuviera hablando del tiempo.

-¿Por qué no aceptaste ser uno de mis combatientes de la libertad?- pregunto seriamente, Lee lo miro por unos segundos y Jet creyó ver un ligero brillo en sus ojos que luego volvió a opacarse.

-Creí que eran un grupo como los que se llevaron a mi madre- susurro. Jet suspiro, eso no era una simple amnesia o algo por el estilo, si no parecía que alguien había manipulado cada uno de sus recuerdos.

-Bueno…- suspiro sonriéndole levemente -¿De qué te acuse cuando entre a la casa de té?- no entendió muy bien porque el otro aparto la mirada y se sonrojo débilmente.

-De engañarte con alguien- susurro.

-¿¡Que?!

* * *

-En realidad creo que le hicieron creer que es otra persona, hasta los recuerdos tiene cambiados- hablo Jet a Katara, la maestra agua suspiro y asintió algo preocupada. Luego de eso el libertador se apoyó en el mástil.

Por lo que Lee o Zuko recordaba, ellos en algún momento habían sido pareja o algo así (un no romance había dicho el otro) y él lo acuso de que lo engañaba (Lo cual Lee dijo que no era cierto) pero que Jet ¡Jet! Había empezado a hacer escandalo (Lee le había preguntado si en ese momento había estado borracho o algo así, Jet estuvo tentado a decirle que recordaba mal, pero se lo trago para no asustar al chico y que este se callé) y luego había sacado sus espadas y Zuko solo trato de defenderse con sus espadas dobles, pero al final llegaron los Dai Li y los separaron, llevándose a Jet a interrogar. Desde ese momento no se habían visto y que el supuso que su "amistad, no relación" se había terminado, así que no tuvo negación al salir con una chica llamada Jin (Jet no pudo contenerse a decir que al final tal vez si lo había engañado y Zuko lo hecho de la habitación diciendo que no tenían nada ya, lo que hiso reír al libertador) y así termino su conversación.

Jet se preguntó si alguna vez había estado en un lio más extraño y con su "ex". Rio ante lo pensado, porque él jamás saldría con un maestro fuego, no importaba cuando lindo fuera. Un momento ¿Lindo? ¡No era lindo! Solo algo tierno por su confusión, nada más. Ni que le interesara tener una relación con él, no señor, y si él creía que la habían tenido mejor para él, pero tal vez lo que hería un poquito el orgullo del libertador que Zuko/Lee no se veía afectado por la "ruptura"

* * *

Habían pasado semanas, Aang ya estaba despierto y se estaban refugiando en la nación del fuego. Todos trataban a Zuko de "Lee" y prefirieron seguirle la corriente al maestro fuego mientras buscaban alguna cura.

Zuko y Jet se habían hecho una especie de amigos, el libertador noto que tenía varias cosas en común con el príncipe de la nación del fuego, lo que cual al principio lo asusto pero luego lo dejo pasar. Después de todo Lee era un maestro fuego _bueno_ o confundido, que era lo mismo en este caso.

Zuko había atribuido su desconocimiento total de la guerra a que siempre se la pasaba encerrado en su mansión y en que Ba Sing Se también la ocultaban. Además esos extraños chicos se habían presentado y le habían prometido que cuando terminara la guerra su tío sería liberado.

A veces escuchaba hablar del tal "príncipe Zuko" en frente de él, por lo que había oído era un chico bastante bipolar y también bastante persistente, él no se creía capaz de seguir al avatar por todo el mundo ¿Por qué ese chico lo haría?

-Hey, estas tierras no te parecen familiares- dijo Jet mientras señalaba a la ciudad, Zuko rodo los ojos con fastidio.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decírtelo Jet? Jamás salí de mi mansión- dijo exasperado. El moreno resoplo pero sonrió, le encantaba molestar al chico.

* * *

¿Cómo habían llegado a esto? Había dos mujeres totalmente desconocida llamándolo "Zuko" y cuando él las saco de su error la de cabello negro y que parecía muy seria le grito a Katara, Soka y Jet –quienes lo acompañaban en ese momento- que rayos le habían hecho, la morena le explico que él no recordaba nada y eso fue lo último que Zuko escucho.

No era ningún cobarde, pero él era Lee, recordaba toda su vida pero no iba dejar que esas dos mujeres se lo llevaran. Una con una trenza y la otra diciendo que era su prometida ¡Prometida! si su padre ni siquiera lo quería mostrar en público ¿¡Como rayos lo iba a comprometer!? Esa mujer estaba loca, muy loca.

Se escapó como pudo, corriendo bastante lejos de ellos. No se los había dicho, pero realmente había notado que ellos seguían creyendo que era Zuko y lamentaba decepcionarlos, pero si tal vez se iba podrían ir a buscar al verdadero Zuko.

No se dio cuenta que Jet lo seguía hasta que llego al bosque y lo derribo, pero el príncipe se levantó en seguida luchando con el libertador.

-¿¡Porque rayos te vas?!- grito furioso el moreno mientras se enfrentaban con espadas, de pronto un chorro de agua lo golpeo contra el árbol.

-¡Zuko!- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo, el nombre hiso eco en su cabeza y sus ojos dorados brillaron. _Ese es mi nombre, ese es mi nombre_ empezó repetirse en su mente mientras algunos recuerdos afloraron, de pronto una fuerte llama de fuego salió de su palma pero tan pronto paso sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho cayendo al suelo.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jet algo preocupado cuando notaron que el príncipe se quedó inmóvil en el suelo, cuando levanto la mirada notaron que sus ojos parecían idos.

-Mi nombre es Lee, soy del reino tierra. Mi nombre es Lee soy del reino tierra, mi nombre es Lee y soy del reino tierra- empezó a murmurar antes de que cerrara los ojos en la inconciencia. La maestra agua se le acerco y puso una mano sobre su frente preocupada.

-Creo que los Dai Li le lavaron el cerebro- dijo al final Jet, aun entre sueños Zuko empezó a murmurar "Mi nombre es Lee, soy del reino tierra…" y luego decía toda la información que le dio Jet, lo de su familia y su vida, pero siempre repetía varias veces esa frase junto con "Yo no soy de la nación del fuego, no soy un maestro fuego". Realmente que no se callara les daba escalofríos a todos.

* * *

-¿Realmente crees que eso paso?- murmuro Zuko adolorido, Jet suspiro y asintió, él sabía que todo eso era realmente algo muy feo y se sentía algo identificado con el muchacho que se encontraba en ese momento en cama -¿Entonces soy Zuko?- murmuro, aunque al principio había dudado las pruebas eran muy fuertes. Quería volver a recordar todo lo demás.

-Si lo eres, pero mantente tranquilo ¿Esta bien?- Zuko sonrió asintiendo pero no fue su sonrisa la que hiso sentir ese calorcillo interno a Jet, claro que no.

* * *

Jet atrajo al otro profundizando el beso. Si, era un maestro fuego ¿y qué? Se veía demasiado perdido y el mismo tenía miedo de ese sentimiento que había empezado florar dentro de él durante todas esas semanas, así que no podía dejar esa oportunidad pasar, porque tal vez cuando Lee se vuelva de vuelta Zuko no podría volver a tener ese contacto.

-Dijiste que nosotros no teníamos nada- susurro el más pálido luego de separarse, apoyando su rostro en el hombro del otro chico. Estaban en la habitación y todo estaba oscuro.

Jet suspiro y asintió acariciando levemente el cabello del otro.

-Y era verdad- susurro. Jet le había contado lo que llamaban "lavado de cerebro", cuáles de las escenas que recordaba no eran reales y de que él era _Zuko_ –Pero… eso no impide nada

-Dijiste que odiabas a los maestros fuego, que ellos te quitaron todo… por cierto, lamento eso- murmuro lo último. El libertador medio sonrió y solo volvió acercase mezclando el aliento cálido de ambos.

-no importa, tú no eres malo

* * *

No habían logrado nada en el sol negro, pero por lo menos Iroh y Zuko se habían reencontrado. Su tío se vio preocupado por el problema y ambos habían hablado, Lee termino de creer que en realidad era Zuko porque su tío se lo decía y además, tenía todas las respuestas a sus preguntas.

-¿Todo seguirá siendo igual cuando yo vuelva a recordar todo?- murmuro Lee apoyado en el pecho del moreno, Jet lo rodeo con sus brazos acercándolo más a él.

-Depende de ti- susurro. Lee lo miro a los ojos confundido.

-Yo te seguiré queriendo

-No lo sé, tu naciste en la nobleza tal vez tu perspectiva cambie al volver a ser Zuko- murmuro contra su oído antes de besarlo cariñosamente. Lee negó con la cabeza y volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras se adormecía.

-Nada cambiara- murmuro

-Depende de ti- murmuro sabiendo que el otro no lo escuchaba.

Mientras Jet tenía en sus brazos al príncipe se preguntó si Zuko podría cumplir lo que había dicho. El libertador se sentía dividido, una parte de él quería seguir ayudando a que el otro lograra recuperar los recuerdos y la otra quería que todo quedara como estaba, para no arriesgar. Pero no podía ser egoísta, no podía querer quitarle su pasado solo por miedo al rechazo.

* * *

-Cada vez que manejo el fuego control un dolor aparece en mi pecho y pierdo la conciencia, tal vez si pudiera recuperar mis recuerdos podría ayudar a Aang- susurro el de la cicatriz. Estaban solos en el "campamento", los demás habían salido. Ambos estaban sentados muy cerca del otro.

-Sí, también empiezas a repetir tu historia, es extraño que con todo lo que contamos no vuelvan tus recuerdos- murmuro acariciando la mejilla del de la cicatriz.

-Cuando vuelva a ser Zuko… ¿nosotros seguiremos como siempre?- Jet sonrió y quiso decirle que sí, porque era cierto, pero el temor a ser rechazado por el príncipe luego era muy latente.

-Depende de ti

* * *

_Antes de tirar al príncipe Zuko en la "cárcel" con Katara Long Feng lo llevo a una habitación, ahí hicieron un ritual extraño, una luz fuerte pasaba delante de sus ojos. Luego de terminar el jefe de los Dai Li lo obliga a beber algo con sabor extraño._

_-El no sabrá quién es, es como el lavado de cerebro pero mucho más fuerte… y el efecto comenzara pronto- se escucha a la lejanía._

_-¿De qué nos sirve el príncipe Zuko sin memoria o sin saber quién es?_

_-De nada, pero a Azula tampoco_

* * *

-Todo seguirá igual- murmuro Lee una tarde mientras ambos comían una cena solos, lo más cercano a una cita que podían tener. Jet medio sonrió y miro directo a los ojos oro que lo miraban con completa seguridad y asintió, sabía que sus miedos seguían ahí pero por fuera el libertador se veía tranquilo.

-Eso espero

-No, de verdad, sigue igual- dijo simplemente antes del que moreno lo besara con cariño.

-¿Cómo estas tan seguro?- murmuro el libertador mientras entrelazaba sus manos con el otro.

-Porque todo sigue igual- dijo mientras apagaba las velas con fuego control.

La noche termino perfecta para ambos.

* * *

**Ya… no me maten XD si, esto daba para algo más largo pero quise saltar a varias partes de su relación XD y que al final terminan juntos. Bueno, ahora que Zuko volvió hacer un maestro fuego y con sus recuerdos puede entrenar al avatar! Y la historia continua normal… o algo así, con el final Jetko esperado XD**

**Se me hiso un poco extraño escribirlo XD**

**¿Comentarios?**


End file.
